Leopold
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: La felicidad no es gratis, todo el mundo pelea justo como yo pero, he renunciado a poder darme por vencido.


**Título:**** Leopold.**

**Categorías: Drama/Angst/Friendship.**

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

**Historia Número: Noventa tres.**

**®ShinigamiStateoftheArt89.**

* * *

_Leopold_

Leopold Stotch, mejor conocido como "Butters" era una de esas tantas personas que hacían del todo para quedar bien ante los demás. No. El no hacía todo lo que le ordenaban para quedar bien, él hacía cada cosa que le exigían, ordenaban porqué no tenía otra opción.

Butters no tenía opción de elegir qué camino tomar. Siempre tenía que obedecer las palabras de sus progenitores y cada orden estúpida que venía de Eric Cartman, el ser que abusaba de la inocencia y bondad del menor contestemente. La cabeza de Leopold estaba llena de todo lo que los demás dijeran, no había un pequeño espacio en su cerebro para lo que él quería o deseaba ser o hacer.

Pero, había un conocido del rubio que sabía la situación del hijo de los Stotch y ese alguien era, Clyde Harris Donovan.

El castaño observaba siempre de lejos como sus demás compañeros abusaban de Leopold… siempre a distancia; observándolo con esos ojos cafés profundos como el joven Butters se marchitaba.

—Butters… —susurró apenas. Hastiado por el abuso por parte de Cartman, se levantó de las escaleras en dónde se hallaba sentado con su grupo de sus amigos, ignoró los llamados de Token y siguió su camino hasta llegar hasta la bola de alumnos.

—Eres un marica, Butters ¿lo sabías? No me sorprende que ni tus padres de digan un "te quiero" o que mínimo te abracen —las frías palabras del chico robusto lastimaban al rubio que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, derramando lágrimas, mirando la blanca nieve, no quería que ninguno de los presentes lo viesen tan vulnerable… tan roto —. Tu padre te violaría si le dieras un abrazo y tu madre trataría de matarte por segunda vez si le dices un "te amo mamá" eres porquería, Butt….

Las palabras de Cartman fueron calladas por un golpe que dio directamente en su regordeta mejilla. Los presentes voltearon a ver quién había sido el atacante y muchos esperaban que fuera Kenny, la pareja de Butters. Pero en vez de Kenny, estaba Clyde con lágrimas en los ojos, no por la tristeza, sino por el coraje que sentía en ese instante.

— ¡Cállate bastardo de mierda! —gritó Clyde. Cartman se sentó con algo de esfuerzo, aquél golpe recién recibido le provocó que comience a salir sangre tanto de la nariz como en la boca.

Clyde Harris dirigió su mirada al rubio que aún estaba de rodillas mirando a Cartman y después viéndolo a él.

— ¿Estás bien, Butters? ¿No te hizo nada?

Pero antes de que Leopold contestase, Kenny hizo su aparición en el espectáculo que se había hecho. Sus ojos azules se enfocaron primero en Cartman que seguía sobándose en dónde había recibido el golpe, después a Clyde que ayudaba a levantar a su novio y por último a Butters, su Butters que tenía señas de que había llorado no hace mucho.

— ¿Qué paso, Butters? ¿Qué te hizo el culón de mierda?

—Dejame responder por él, Kenny —comenzó hablar Clyde ya que Butters no podía articular palabra alguna, seguía afectado por lo que había dicho Cartman de él y su familia. —Cartman… ya sabes, fue un bastardo con Butters. Lo insultó a él y a su familia, no quiero entrar en detalles, por respeto a Leo.

Kenneth buscó la mirada de su novio, este le sonrió y asintió, dándole la razón al castaño.

—Gracias por haberlo defendido Clyde, eres un buen amigo.

—No hay de que, Kenny. Quiero mucho a Leo para haberme quedado sin hacer nada.

—Gra…gracias Clyde —tartamudeó Butters. Hablando por primera vez. La voz que se oía Clyde parecía ser de un mismo ángel bajado del cielo, pero ese ángel ya tenía dueño y no podía hacer nada para cambiar ese hecho.

Clyde se acercó un poco a Butters y le revolvió sus cabello rubio ya largo, robándole una risa de felicidad al rubio menor. Pero, Clyde no aprovechó sólo eso, de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña nota y la depositó en la chaqueta rosa con blanco de Butters cuando este seguía riendo gracias a sus caricias. Dejó de jugar con el sedoso cabello de Leo y volvió a reunirse con sus amigos.

La campana sonó y los alumnos comenzaron a entrar a sus respectivos salones. Butters sacaba sus libros de la siguiente clase del casillero y cuando iba a guardar un dulce en su bolsillo sintió el contacto de una hoja. La tomó, la desdobló y cuando leyó lo que decía, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

_Descansa tu cabeza, en mi regazo  
Cuando estés deprimido_

Te Amo, Leopold Stotch

Guardó el pedazo de papel en su diario de Hello Kitty y marchó a clases, llorando de felicidad tras haber recibido aquella hermosa nota.

Un castaño observó aquella escena con alegría, le había sacado muchas sonrisas ese día a su amor, y eso… eso lo hacía feliz a él también.

**The End**

* * *

**Este pequeño drabble es para la genial Ary (mejor conocida como queenBwaldorf) por tu increíble fic ClydexButters que me diste como regalo por mi cumpleaños. Espero que te haya gustado, a mi no me convenció del todo :/ recién desperté y escribí esto, así que esta todo feo me disculpo contigo y con las demás lectoras que leyeron.**

**Bueno, nos leemos en otra publicación, chicas ;D**

**Shinigami Out.**


End file.
